1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the trailer art, and more particularly, to a novel and improved utility trailer. The invention is specifically concerned with a lightweight utility trailer which is particularly adapted for use with vehicles that have small trunk areas, such as compact cars, sports cars, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the trailer art to provide utility trailers for attachment to small size vehicles for hauling articles from one place to another. A disadvantage of the prior art utility trailers is that they are not constructed and arranged to have the trailer body closely adjacent to a towing vehicle. Another disadvantage of the prior art utility trailers is that the body of such trailers is disposed at a high level relative to the towing vehicle so as to obstruct the vision of the driver of a towing vehicle. Another disadvantage of the prior art utility trailers is that they are attached to a towing trailer with a towing hitch means that make it difficult to park and otherwise maneuver the trailer. Examples of such prior art utility trailers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,739,716; 3,257,125; 3,784,230 and 3,917,316.